Red Rose
by scary wolf 27
Summary: She hated Valentine's Day. No, hated wasn't quite right… it was more 'despised with a fiery passion within her soul'. Yeah, that was a better way to describe Exotica's feelings for the wretched holiday. ONE-SHOT


_**Happy single's awareness day! :D **_

_**Here's a little drabble i wrote during my latin class. im sure there are a few spelling/grammar errors in it, but im too lazy to look for them :P**_

_**Enjoy! i dont own CATS, and sadly probably never will. (but one can still dream...)**_

* * *

She_ hated_ Valentine's Day. No, hated wasn't quite right… it was more _'despised with a fiery passion within her soul'_. Yeah, that was a better way to describe Exotica's feelings for the wretched holiday.

The slim dark queen in question was in the main clearing of the Jellicle junkyard. Exotica paced back and forth, walking from the oven to the tire and back again. All of the other Jellicles are currently paired off, having a wonderful evening filled with love and passion. And yet here was Exotica, alone and forgotten yet again.

It wasn't the fact that she was alone that made her so…..tense. Exotica actually enjoys being alone most times. No, what was really making on edge was who was paired up. More specifically, her best friend is currently dating, and at the moment with, Bombalurina.

Bombalurina told Exotica that didn't really care for him. She was only using him to get the infamous heart breaker, the Rum Tum Tugger, jealous. Exotica had scoffed at her idea, saying it would never work. But Bomba ignored her input and started dating her best friend.

It made her feel sick.

Pissed, Exotica clawed at whatever was with in her reach, which was currently a cushion from an old thrown out couch. She ripped apart the worn out gray fabric. The yellow stuffing seemed to bleed out of the cushion.

The dark queen hissed and gritted her teeth frustration. Exotica's 'scratching post' literally just fell apart from the seams. She kicked aside the heap of garbage and finally sat down. She sat at the base of the big tire, arms crossed and glaring off at nothing in particular.

Suddenly, and quiet unexpectedly, a red rose was dangled inches from her face. Startled Exotica jumped back a little before looking up to see who was holding the flower in front of her face. Green eyes looked down at her, amused. Exotica was both shocked and very happy to discover it was her best friend.

"Happy Valentine's day Exotica." He said, smirking. Exotica's heart seemed to flutter in and out of her chest before she answered.

"Plato, what are you doing here?" She asked. The ginger and white tom slid off the tire and sat next to the dark queen. "Shouldn't you be with Bombalurina?"

"Naw, Tugger finally got jealous enough to ask for her back." Exotica gasped.

"You knew?" Plato nodded.

"Yeah, we had planned it together, and in the end we both got what we wanted from it." He replied. Exotica gave him a look.

"What did you get from the relationship?" Exotica asked, suspicious. Plato grinned.

"I learned that the queen I love cares about me, a lot." He stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause she got super jealous when I was with someone else." Exotica then hesitantly asked,

"So who was it?" Plato's grin got even bigger as he replied,

"You." Shocked, Exotica put her paws on her hips and said,

"Plato, I do NOT get jealous! In fact I ought a-," Exotica suddenly remembered what had Plato said earlier. "You mean you l-love me?" she asked in barley more than a whisper. Plato leaned towards and gently kissed Exotica on the lips.

"Yeah." He said in a husky whisper. Plato studied Exotica's face, his green eyes searching for a reaction.

Exotica wrapped her arms around Plato's neck and kissed him. He wasn't expecting her move, but Plato was more than happy to kiss her back. He pulled the dark queen onto his lap. Exotica pulled back to look Plato in the eyes. Both of them were out of breath.

"I love you too." Plato smirked again and said,

"I kind of already figured that out believe it or not." Exotica playfully smacked his arm before cuddling up to the ginger and white tom.

Plato pulled Exotica closer to him. Exotica purred and nuzzled his neck as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's getting late, why don't we go inside for the night?" Exotica purred suggestively. Plato took the hint and while still holding Exotica, stood up and started walking off towards the direction of Exotica's den.

As Plato carried her bridal-style, Exotica thought to herself,

_You know, maybe Valentine's day isn't such a bad holiday after all._


End file.
